The Last One
by Inovermyheadinlove
Summary: Austin has spent his whole life dealing with cancer. He knows the day is coming when he is going to die, but he tries to make the best of it. The cancer that Austin suffers from is fatal, but gradual. Over time he grows weaker and weaker, but he won't let it show. Austin just wants one thing, the girl of his dreams. But the downside is she never acknowledges him
1. Intro

Austin has spent his whole life dealing with cancer. He knows the day is coming when he is going to die, but he tries to make the best of it. The cancer that Austin suffers from is fatal, but gradual. Over time he grows weaker and weaker, but he won't let it show. Austin just wants one thing, the girl of his dreams. But the downside is she never acknowledges him. But what if, over time, they become friends and when Ally finally decides to give Austin a chance, she never gets to? Will Ally finally figure out that she was The Last One?

Austin is 17 years old, and he is known as a player. He used to be nice, sweet, and caring, but that all changed when the girl of his dreams rejected him. Over. And. Over. Again. Austin spent his whole life asking Ally to be his girlfriend, but she never agreed. So he changed to try to get her attention, but that just seemed to push her farther away.

Ally is 17 years old, and is known as a goody-two-shoes. She is considered perfect, and everything in her life has to be perfect. Including the guys she dates. So when Austin Moon constantly approached her, she rejected him. Every. Single. Time.


	2. Chapter One

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Hi, my name is Austin Moon. I am 17 years old and I have cancer. It sucks, but I might as well make the best of the time I have left. So let me start from the beginning. The day I was born was happiest, but also the worst day of my parent's lives. They had tried for so long and when they found out that my mom was pregnant, they were ecstatic. My mom had no problems during her pregnancy, but when I was delivered they discovered that I had cancer. They were confused until they found out that my cancer was fatal, but it killed me slowly. I wasn't diagnosed with a good chance of surviving, but somehow I lived and I was labelled as "The Miracle Child". Over the years, my condition improved and my family thought I was going to beat my cancer. Throughout my childhood I constantly saw this girl. She was the same age as me, and lived a few houses down. I saw her every morning as she passed by my house towards the bus stop, I saw her around school, and I saw her at recess. I was aware that I had cancer, I was aware that I was going to die early, and I was aware that it was not going to stop me from living a normal life. Even though the cancer weakened me, I tried my best to live like a normal kid. I wasn't the best, but I played sports. I wasn't the smartest, but I still attended school. I wasn't a pushover, but I still tried to be kind and caring. I remember when I was 7, I approached Ally who was sitting on the swing set. As we swung side by side, I glanced over at her, and I knew right then and there that I loved her. I know what you're thinking. How can you possibly know what love is at 7? Well, I've been dealt some tough cards in life, and let's just say that it's made me more mature. Anyway, she looked so happy, her hair was blowing all over the place, and she was swinging her legs back and forth. She looked so carefree, and she was beautiful. So I called her name, and she looked at me with a look of confusion. She was breathtaking and I suddenly forgot how to talk. I reached in my pocket, pulled out an animal cracker, and asked her, "Ally, would you like to share this animal cracker with me?". She looked at me, said "No", and just walked away. For some reason her simple gesture infuriated me, and I couldn't help but crush the animal cracker in my fist. Looking down at the broken crumbs in my hand, I realized that I just broke my last snack just like she had broken my heart.


	3. Chapter Two

**Austin's P.O.V**

From that moment on, I decided to be the complete opposite of who I was. I no longer shared my toys with my classmates, I no longer raised my hand in class, and I no longer acted friendly with others. I decided to be mean because she had broken my heart. My grades went down, I started picking fights with my classmates, and I started disobeying my parents. Growing up, I somehow already knew how precious life was-even at a young age. So I decided to live for now, and forget all the rules. I had limited time on this Earth, and I'll be darned if I'm gonna waste it by being a "goody-goody". During my early teenage years, I dressed and acted like a punk-even though I knew that wasn't who I really was. I would start fires, vandalize property, and steal things. I was your average teenage, on his way to jail, bad-boy. I had been arrested more times than I could count, but I couldn't care less. Finally, they just gave up on arresting me because I had friends who would break me out. So obviously my bad-boy attitude attracted most girls my age, and I knew with my personality and my natural good looks I could have any one of them I wanted. I, of course being the rebellious teenager I am, took advantage of them every opportunity I had. When girls just throw themselves at you, you can't expect any sane guy to pass up that chance. Now, I probably acted this way because of some deep emotional scarring from my past, but I just ignore all that stupid nonsense. I believe girls are just objects. I would have my way with them, and then just leave afterwards. No looking back, and definitely no relationships. You might wonder if there was that one girl who could change me and my ways, and the answer is yes. Her name is Ally Dawson. I would quit acting like this in an instant, and begin some serious repenting. But alas, as soon as I wake up and think "maybe today is the day", I'm always disappointed. This is usually how my day goes:

 **Me: Hey Ally! Would you like to go out with me? Then I hold out a bouquet of roses.**

 **Ally: Ugh. Austin, why do you keep asking me? The answer is always going to be NO. I don't like you, now go away and stop asking.**

 **Me: I walk away, once again feeling dejected. But there's always tomorrow!**

 ***** Tomorrow*

 **Me: Yo Ally! I'll pick you up at 9. You better wear something pretty! Ally: In your dreams Austin. Like I told you** **yesterday** **I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU. Me: Maybe tomorrow….**

Each time she rejects me I feel weaker and weaker, like I'm never going to get my chance. So I do what I do best, and break another girl's heart. I call up another girl on my endless list, have fun, and then dump her. I know Ally isn't like other girls, but that's what I like about her. I know each day that passes only brings me closer to my death, but I have to hold on. Just until I can be with Ally. Just until I can be with the one I love….


	4. Chapter Three

**Ally's P.O.V**

Hi, my name is Ally Dawson, 17 years old, and extremely wealthy. I am Daddy's little princess, a straight A student, and a goody-two-shoes. I always follow the rules and do as I'm told, because I do have an image to maintain. I need everyone to think I'm perfect, and to do that I follow very strict rules. I do not act out of turn, I do not draw negative attention, I always do as I'm told, and I act like I'm better than everyone else while still being polite about it. So one strict order from Daddy is I have to keep up my appearance, and if I am going to date then it must only be respectable gentleman that comes from a wealthy family. I remember when I was about 7 years old, I met a strange boy in elementary school. He always seemed to be in the same places I was at the same time, and I recall how odd I thought it was. It couldn't be coincidence, and even though he had charm, I couldn't fall for him. So I distanced myself in hopes that I wouldn't start to like him. I remember the day he actually talked to me, and I knew right then and there that there was no chance of us ever being together. I mean who would ask _Ally Dawson_ if she wanted an animal cracker? I'm obviously more of scones girl. We are obviously from different classes, and it would ruin my reputation if I was ever seen with someone like him. I mean I'm a good girl who hasn't been in many relationships, and he's slept with almost all the girls in our school! He's a player, a bad boy, and a womanizer. He just has his way with girls and then he just leaves them like they're nothing. Anyway, Daddy would be so disappointed so I decided to send him a message. Apparently he didn't get the memo, and even though he changed he still asks me to go out with him. Like on a daily basis! That boy is very persistent, and I can't help but feel like one of these days I'm going to cave. My day usually goes like this:

 **Austin: Hey Ally! Do you want to go see a movie?**

 **Me: Ew gross Austin! Go away! I don't like you and you disgust me!**

 **Austin: Okay, I'll try again tomorrow.**

*Tomorrow*

 **Austin: Good morning Ally! Here's a bouquet of roses I bought for you. Do you want to go out with me?**

 **Ally: Austin. I've told you a million times! I can't and don't want to go out with you. We're from two different worlds! I have a reputation to uphold, and being seen with you would ruin it! Now go away and never bother me again.**

 **Austin: I'll see you tomorrow.**

I don't know why Austin wants me to go out with him so badly. I mean, he can have any girl he wants, but yet he chooses to chase after me. I don't get it. I've been nothing but mean to him, and yet he still wants me. Maybe we could possibly be friends? But, I can't. No, I won't. It's not right. It's wrong. But what if it's right? What if I want to?


	5. Chapter Four

**Austin's P.O.V**

I remember growing up, I kept a journal. I knew I wouldn't live longer than my parents so I wanted them to have something to remember me by. I would write about my day, how I felt, the progress I was making, or what I saw. Even when I was acting like a bad boy I still felt like the old me. The real me. I wanted them to remember me as the good boy, the obedient son, the one they loved. Because I always knew that even if I couldn't have Ally, my parents always loved me. They may not have liked how I was acting, but they still loved me-for as long as they could. The tenth year anniversary of when Ally first rejected me was coming up, and I was determined to get her to finally be mine. I wondered if she still remembered, and then I realized that she must've if she could reject me day after day for ten years. Now, you might think that any normal guy would give up if the love of his life continually rejected him for ten years, but not me. To me, Ally was worth waiting for. For however long that could be. My strength was starting to diminish faster now, and I knew that I wouldn't have long. If it was the last thing I did, I would finally get show Ally how much I loved her. Actions do speak louder than words after all. The only problem was that I had to somehow convince her that us being together wouldn't be as awful as she thinks. Even if I had to wait and become her friend first, it would be better than not getting to be with her at all. So I was convinced that I had to somehow convince her to give us being friends a chance. I know Ally's reputation is important to her, so I know I'd have to change my ways if she was going to be seen with someone like me. From that point on, I vowed I would quit hopping from bed to bed, and actually try to stay single. The next day I put my plan into action.

*Tomorrow*

 **Me: Ally, would you do me the honor of allowing me to hang out with you? Just as friends? I promise I won't try anything, and I'll be respectful. I won't hurt you, and I'll try not to embarrass you.**

 **Ally: Austin, I'll give you a chance. But only one, and if this goes badly then you will definitely pay.**

The next day I take Ally to a fancy Italian restaurant, and then I take her to this beautiful lake where you can ride in those little romantic boats. I look at Ally and she just looks so beautiful, but we're here as friends. Just friends. I see Ally turn to look at me, and I can tell I impressed her, but also made her happy.

 **Ally: Austin, I'm very impressed at the maturity you expressed tonight. You didn't flirt or try to make a move on me all night. I'm shocked.**

 **Me: I told you Ally, I won't. I am just so glad you gave me a chance. I think you know I like you, but we both know that you don't. So just being able to be with as a friend is a privilege.**

 **Ally: That's very sweet of you Austin. I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings, but perhaps we can be friends. Can you please take me home now?**

 **Me: I'm so glad that we're friends now Ally. At least now I can die knowing I accomplished half of my goal. Sure, I can take you home now.**

 **Ally: What did you say Austin?**

 **Me: What? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.**

After I dropped Ally off, I headed home to take my medication, but even in my state of extreme happiness I know the time is coming where the medication will no longer be helpful.


	6. Chapter Five

**Ally's P.O.V**

Even though I'm filthy rich, considered a goody-two shoes, and have a perfect reputation, I'm starting to find myself warming up to Austin. I never thought that I, Ally Dawson, would ever be friends with Austin Moon, but I sure as heck never figured that I'd start to have feelings for him. This is what I was afraid of. I knew I couldn't resist his good looks, but I was more attracted by his personality. I don't mean his "bad-boy" attitude because that was just an act. That's just one thing I learned about him as we hung out more. I discovered that he's actually quite sweet, and lovable. We've hung out plenty of more times since that first night, and even though I say we're still friends, I know in my heart that we're something more. I guess I've always known, but I was too afraid of what others would think. Nobody ever expects the rich girl and the poor boy to get together. We're from two different worlds, and it seems impossible for "us" to work. But one thing that I've learned over these past few months is that I love Austin. So tonight, when we hang out I plan to tell him that I want to be a couple. I don't care about the rules anymore, just him.

 **Austin's P.O.V**

Ally is coming over tonight, and she said she had something important to tell me. It's been hard these past few months, but I've managed to stop using girls, I've stopped having to be arrested, I've stopped being disrespectful to my parents, and I've almost fully become the son they knew before. But that's because my time has almost run out, and I know I have less than a week to live. The cancer has finally caught up to me, and I've grown so much weaker. I still keep up my "nothing's wrong" image, but it's getting harder and harder. At this point the pain is almost unbearable, but I've got to hold on. For just a little bit longer. I've also managed to stay friends with Ally, but it was hard when she has always been so tempting. I haven't told Ally about my cancer, but I'm come so close-I'm not jeopardizing my chances now. I know that she'll find out, but hopefully it'll be after she realizes we're meant to be together.

 **Ally's P.O.V**

I'm just about to tell Austin that I love him, when suddenly he collapses on the couch. I immediately know something is wrong because he is really pale, and he has a slow heartbeat. He's waning fast, and when I call his parents' into the room, I can tell they know something I don't. They immediately rush over to him and try to give him some sort of pill, but I know it's not working. Austin's breathing has become heavier, but it's in short infrequent gasps. He barely opens his eyes and he says something to his parents. They start bursting into tears as they usher me to his side. He looks at me, grabs my hand, tells me he loves me, and then his eyes start to close again. I quickly squeeze his hand as I tell him I love him too. He looks at me with a happy smile on his face, and the last thing he says to me is "You were the last one".


	7. Chapter Six

**Ally's P.O.V**

At Austin's funeral, Austin's parents' told me that he had cancer. That he was born with it, and given a very slim chance of survival. But Austin was a fighter and he survived. He already knew, but the doctors informed him that his quality of life would not be enjoyable. Still, he chose to live his life and try to win what he wanted most. Which was me. If I had known that Austin had cancer, and was going to die than I never would have said all those awful things to him. I felt terrible because he was dealing with something way worse than I was, and yet even though I insulted him on a daily basis for ten years he never gave up and never lost hope. I confessed to Austin's parents' that I wasn't nice to their son, and that I really did feel guilty about what I said to him. They said they knew all about it, and even though I said those things I was forgiven because Austin loved me. I knew right then and there that I would never love another person because even though I found him too late, and he was taken too early, I had found the love of my life. Then they handed me a stack of letters. There were so many that I couldn't carry them all, and even though I wasn't sure it looked to be ten year's worth! I was shocked, but I knew that I would take the time to read each and every one of them.

 **No one's P.O.V**

Austin Monica Moon died at the age of 19. The enemy he had been battling all of his life finally won. He had put up a good fight, but in the end he had lost the battle. He lived his life for the moment and was never afraid of dying. He knew from a young age how precious life was, and he appreciated every moment of his he had. He was never depressed about the fact he had a terminal illness, but yet chose to embrace it as a part of life. He knew he had limited time on Earth, he knew it was a fact, but he was always happy and chose to be an inspiration. Instead of giving up and accepting what little of a live he would have, he chose to deal with it and make his life the best he could. Austin Moon fought for his life, and lost it in the end. To him though it did not matter. Perhaps he did not win the battle, but he won the war. He finally got the love of his life.


	8. Austin's Letters

**Austin's Letters**

 **Dear Journal,**

 **today I saw Ally pass by my house again. She was wearing a pretty yellow sundress, and she had yellow ribbons in her hair. She looked very beautiful. I wish she would notice me, but I don't think she likes me very much. That's okay though because I will always love her.**

 **~Austin Moon (7 years old)**

 **Dear Journal,**

 **today at school I watched Ally do all the multiplication problems the teacher had on the board. She raised her hand each time, and she got all of them right! Ally is so smart. No wonder she doesn't like someone like me. I'm too stupid. Did I mention she looks beautiful today? At recess I saw her reading a book under a tree. Ally likes to read. Maybe one day we can read together. By the way, Ally looks really pretty today.**

 **~Austin Moon (7 years old)**

 **Dear Journal,**

 **today I finally got up the courage to talk to Ally. She was on the swing set. She looked so carefree and happy. Her hair was all over the place, but she was still beautiful. I tried to offer her an animal cracker, but she rejected me. She broke my heart that day. I vow never to be nice again!**

 **~Austin Moon (8 years old)**

 **Dear Journal,**

 **today I feel a little bit better. I think I'm improving. I know I won't ever be totally better, but I can hope. I haven't told Ally I have cancer, and I don't plan to. I don't want to drive her away. I love her so much, but why can't she see it?**

 **~Austin Moon (9 years old)**

 **Dear Journal,**

 **Ally and I are both thirteen now, and she still lives a few houses down from me. I wonder how I got so lucky to have the love of my life in my life for so long? I really wish she'd notice me. I've tried writing her poems, I've tried giving her flowers and candy, and I even tried dressing fancy to impress her, but nothing works. Maybe I'm not good enough for her.**

 **~Austin Moon (13 years old)**

 **Dear Journal,**

 **I've decided to be rebellious. Maybe that'll attract Ally? I don't know, but I think she's afraid of being with me. I'm not sure why. I won't ever hurt her, and I already know I love her. So if we love each other, shouldn't that be enough?**

 **~Austin Moon (15 years old)**

The letters continue for ten years, and Ally stumbles upon the one from just a few days before Austin's death.

 **Dear Journal,**

 **I've been friends with Ally for a few months now. It's been tough because she's just so beautiful, but I'm not going to ruin my chances. Not yet. My time will come, when she will finally be mine. I know that you know that I love her, and she knows that too. But I think she finally likes me back! I've been waiting for this moment for ten years, and I think it's finally happening! The girl of my dreams is going to tell me she feels the same. But I just wanted to say goodbye journal because I'm not sure if I'll get to write in you again. My time has always been limited, but now it's coming to the final days. I am weak, tired, and I feel like giving up. But I shall not, because Ally hasn't told me she loves me yet. I have to live long enough. I have to wait. If I die before I hear those words, then I know I will be eternally miserable. I just want Ally to know that I love her so much, and that I wish I had more time to be with her. I just want Ally to know how much I changed for her. I want her to know that I would do anything for her. I just want her to know that she would be The Last One.**

 **~Austin Moon (19 years old)**


End file.
